Like Breathing
by Quills2
Summary: High School has long been over and Lucas Scott finally comes back to Tree Hill...and to Peyton. Will time and love heal old wounds?
1. Default Chapter

She was dancing by herself. God, he loved her abandon. She just didn't give a fuck about anyone around her. She swayed her hips to the beat, her eyes closed against the world. Her halo of golden curls gently brushed around her, as she carried a smile on her full, pink lips. She wore an electric blue tank top that bared her midriff and hugged her in all the right places. She wore a short, black skirt and those strappy little high heels that girls wear.

She was 21 now. High school had to be nothing more than a distant memory. He kept track of her. She had just gotten out of a long term relationship and had come home for the summer from an Art School in New York. She was living her dream, he supposed. He hoped.

The music came to an end and Peyton slowly stopped, opening her eyes and coming back to reality. She smiled to herself and grabbed a bottled water from the bar.

"Thanks, Jerry," She smiled at the bartender before grabbing her purse from behind the bar.

Working at Tantra had its perks. Bartending each summer was easy, the tips were awesome. The scene was kick ass and she could dance herself dizzy before she left. Peyton took a sip of her bottled water and pushed her way through the growing crowd of Tree Hill-ites.

"Excuse me," She said rather loudly, pushing her way through.

"Excuse yourself," was whispered into her ear right as she was about to walk out the door. She turned suddenly.

There he was...Lucas Scott mere inches away from her.

She blinked, wide-eyed.

For the first time in years, Peyton's mind went completely blank. He stood there, a cool smile as he looked into her eyes. Her heart was racing. My God...

"Lucas..." Her tone was soft and innocent as her bottle limply fell from her grasp. She looked down slowly as water poured onto the floor. She looked back at Lucas, her expression quickly changing. She slapped him suddenly.

"You son of a bitch." She turned and walked out of the club.

Lucas stood there, holding his face for a few seconds before chasing out after her.

"Peyton! Peyton!" He called.

He caught sight of her blond hair turning down a small alley in a short cut to get to the parking lot down the block. He ran, catching her arm midway.

"Hey?!"

Peyton jerked at his touch, slapping him again.

"How **dare **you even think to speak to me, Lucas Scott? How dare you?"

Lucas stood there, confused.

"What are you talking about, what did I do?"

She pushed him. "You know what you did!"

Jesus, her nose was burning, her eyes were stinging. Oh God, she was about to cry. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her by her shoulders and held her steady.

"Oh, don't cry. Tell me what I did, please...Pey..."

She turned her head, trying so hard to stop the tears that were already trailing down the sides of her cheeks.

"You left me," She barely managed to whisper out.

"In a damned letter, you left me."

Lucas lessened his grip.

"Peyton..." He trailed off. "That was so long ago..."

"And?"

"...and I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything; just get your filthy hands off of me."

He saw that familiar fire in her eyes just then and she his.

"You're the same asshole that you were years ago, Lucas."

"Well, you haven't exactly changed much yourself."

Peyton grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him straight in the groin, causing Lucas to fall to his knees, grunting and gritting his teeth.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, well—one thing that has changed is letting myself get pushed around by Scott men."

He struggled to his feet as she stood looking down at him, arms crossed.

"Was that really necessary?"

Peyton raised her nose in the air. "Maybe. You still just get me so damned mad, Luke."

Lucas leaned against the brick wall, his forehead against the cool stone.

"...because I am the one person who still gets you, Peyton."

Peyton turned, her eyes almost narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"The reason I can get you so damn mad, is because I get you."

"Uh, I don't think so, Scott. You stopped getting me and getting to me along time ago."

Lucas slowly straightened as the pain began to dissipate.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Lucas's eyes swept over her—taking notice to her fists clenched at her side.

He moved towards her, as she began to move back...a deer in headlights. She moved until her back was against the wall.

"What are you trying to prove?" She whispered.

Lucas shrugged slightly.

"Dunno. Maybe that even after all these years there is still something between us."

"Oh, I don't think so," She said incredulously. "I really don't think so."

"You sure," Lucas asked, his voice lower.

He moved his face close to hers, his mouth only a hair-breath away.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her eyes closed, just drinking it in for small moment.

Lucas rubbed his lips against hers...not kissing her, but teasing her.

Peyton's fists tightened. Jesus, this was all kinds of wrong. Her heart was beating like a drum in her ears. No. No. No.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Her hands frantically cupped Lucas's face as she tilted her head upwards, meeting his lips in a searing kiss—a reunion of two souls who had long been parted.

His hands ran through her curls. He was drinking her in with every fiber of his being. His tongue captured hers, dancing in an intense fervor 'til he forgot where they were. He slammed her roughly against the wall, a low growl of appreciation in his throat. His hand slid up her smooth leg.

"Peyton..." He whispered.

Peyton didn't want to think. No, she wanted to feel. He made her feel. She wanted him to take her right here. She could feel the animal inside her that he let out as she moved to kiss his neck. Then she heard him call out to her...

She pushed him away just then. It took everything she had. She shook her head.

"Where do you get off?"

"Pey—"

"No, don't. You're the same self-serving jerk you've always been, Lucas Scott."

Peyton looked down. When did she drop her purse? She quickly picked it up and backed away before Lucas could grab her.

"Don't you dare, Lucas. All you'll have left is a bloody stump."

She turned and left him standing in the dark.

Lucas could feel her lips still on his. He could feel her need...

His fingers ran over his mouth.

God, he missed her.


	2. Warehouse Euphoria

The warehouse was still. Peyton was already pulling off her shirt when she stepped onto the private elevator leading up to her loft.

"There's something between us," She scoffed. "Heh."

She pulled open the elevator gate and walked into her studio, grabbing something from her purse, before tossing that and her shirt on the floor. God, she needed to get the feel of Lucas Scott off of her. She could still feel him pressed up against her, his mouth on hers...

Peyton shook her head. "No. Do NOT even think it."

She walked over to her sink and turned on the faucet. She cupped the cold water into the palms of her hands and splashed it on her face.

She moaned in frustration.

_Stop thinking...stop thinking..._

She kicked off her shoes and walked towards her bed. She paused and knelt down, reaching for a locked box under her bed.

She sighed just then, and sat on the floor with the box in her lap. She took the small key that she had taken from her purse and slowly turned the lock, closing her eyes as it clicked open.

She let her eyes gradually focus on the contents.

Pictures. Pictures of her and Lucas. Dried flowers. He sent her a dozen irises on her birthday each year. And each year, like clock work, she threw the bouquet in the trash—but not before snipping one flower off and keeping it. Letters. She burned most of them. But there were a few she just couldn't part with. She never forgot the day she got that first letter after Lucas left. Asking her to wait for him—to wait for him to figure everything out. She shook her head. The audacity. Then, there was the plant ticket...

_I want you with me, Peyton. So here it is. I'm asking you to come be with me..._

She stared at it for a long while. He extended his hand, didn't he? Maybe she was the one who slapped him away. Christ, it was so long ago. Why did it matter?

She didn't hear him come in. Never mind the fact that the elevator could have woken up the dead. She was sitting on the floor, in nothing but her bra and skirt, staring at a piece of paper. As he walked closer, a knot formed inside him. He knew what it was.

"Why didn't you come," He asked softly.

Peyton jumped. "God damnit, Lucas! You scared the shit out of me!" She put her hand over her heart.

"Sorry."

"Are you stalking me now?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Talk, then."

"Uh..." He drifted off, letting his eyes sweep from the top of her head to her feet and back again.

"Well?!" She was exasperated.

Should he remind her that she was lacking clothes...? He smiled to himself.

"You kissed me too, y'know."

"I got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh."

Peyton wrinkled her brow, outraged. "Is that what you came to do, Lucas? Try and trap me into some sordid confession? How scandalous," She said sarcastically.

"You know, you can hide all you want behind your pride and resentment." He pointed to the plane ticket on the floor. "I wanted you with me, Peyton. I asked you to be with me. That I made a mistake. But you never answered one of my letters. Not one. So don't stand there and act like I didn't try and make amends for what I did."

"No, all you tried to do was...well, it was like putting a Band-Aid on a broken bone."

Lucas threw up his hands.

"I'm trying to fucking fix it!"

"...how many years later?"

"Does it matter? You still love me."

Peyton opened her mouth to protest...only, the words couldn't come...

"Don't bother denying it," Lucas said, "It was all over your face when you saw me in the club, and it's all over your face now."

He walked towards Peyton, not giving her a chance to think. And he kissed her. No, there was no thinking here. It was instinct. His hands fisted in her curls, her hands wrapped around his waist. She gave a slight whimper of protest, but didn't dare tear her lips from his. Her hands roamed under his shirt, and felt his warm skin and his back muscles under her fingers. They fell to the floor, in a fit of passion.

Was this really happening? Peyton was here...he was here...Oh, God...it was finally happening.

Peyton sat up; straddling him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt...one at a time. She moved her hips slightly...

Lucas hissed through his teeth. "Peyton, Jesus!"

Peyton smiled. "You sure you want this, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas's fingers slid across her stomach, to her back. He snapped off her bra.

"How could I not be?"

He rolled over, pinning Peyton underneath him.

They dissolved in each other. His mouth, worshipping every inch of her. His tongue driving her insane. Her hands feeling every inch of him, needing him.

And when Lucas slowly buried himself inside her, their eyes connected—their hearts one simultaneous beat.

They felt complete...


	3. The calm before

He didn't sleep. Not one wink. From the moment they began undressing each other, Lucas never felt more alive...more awake.

She was sleeping on her stomach, her face turned towards his. Her lips, slightly parted in a sleepy smile. Lucas brushed a lock of her blonde curls from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. Beautiful, he mused. Just...beautiful. His fingers ran along her naked back. Lucas grinned—she was wearing the cutest black, lace, boyshorts-panties.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered.

Peyton's brow wrinkled. She let out a small, sleepy moan and stretched.

'Mmmm, feels like I just had good sex...wait.' Peyton thought.

She slowly opened her eyes to Lucas. For a half second she was scared, but just seeing his face...that all melted away. She found herself smiling up at him.

"Well, hey..." She said lazily.

"Hey." Lucas grinned.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I don't know...around."

"Heh."

Peyton lifted her head slightly, meeting Lucas's lips in a languid, albeit passionate kiss.

She sighed into him. And smiled, biting her lip.

Lucas smiled with her. "What?"

"Nothing." She buried her face in her pillow.

Lucas laid his arm over her shoulders.

"Tell me..." He whispered tauntingly.

Peyton sat up, covering herself with a blanket—Lucas observed.

"It's just...I never thought this," She gestured to herself and then him, "...I never thought it would happen. There was always something in the way. Nathan...myself...Brooke..."

"That's all in the past now." Lucas reassured her.

He slowly pulled the soft blanket from her fingertips and tossed it on the floor.

Peyton tried to cover herself.

Lucas grabbed her hands.

"Now, you can't be shy now. I've already seen you naked."

He kissed her fingers and looked up at her. "Besides, you're beautiful. Mind, body and soul."

Peyton melted into his kisses as his hands worshipped every part of her, driving her to the brink of insanity.

Peyton desperately pulled him closer. "I need you inside of me," She whispered.

Lucas never heard anything rawer than those words filled with her urgency.

Lucas pulled Peyton into his lap and kissed her urgently—hands through her hair, along her arms.

His kisses were insatiable. Peyton could barely stand to sit still. Her hands ran down his back—her nails raking against his warm flesh. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"God, I've dreamt of this..." She shook her head. "It's so wrong."

Lucas grabbed her and pinned her underneath him.

"If it's so wrong, why does it feel this good....?"

And with those words, he joined their bodies into one in a complete mass of euphoria.

They moved together perfectly—like their bodies had known each other for years. His touch made her shiver and her touch drove him over the edge.

And when they reached the climax of their passion, they rode their waves of ecstasy together into a blissful contentment.

Peyton lay very quiet for the next few minutes.

Lucas kissed her temple.

"What are you thinking..."

Peyton sighed softly.

"I'm thinking Brooke is coming into town tomorrow..."

"Oh," Lucas's tone was dejected.

They laid in silence.


	4. The Storm

Brooke Davis. 5'4 inches of pure bitch. It had been 3 years since she blew this town. Hell, once she turned 18, she hopped on the first plane to L.A. and never looked back. Why would she? There was nothing keeping her there.

For the past 3 years, she tried her best to break into the acting business. But with little success...It wasn't easy, that was for sure. She did a few pornographic films, naively thinking it would get her face around. Oh, it got around alright. Just not by the right people. Whatever. They were all jealous. SHE was gorgeous and they all wanted to be her. Losers.

But here she was, back in Tree Hill. She decided to take a summer off from her burgeoning career in Hollywood and see what all the squares were up to. She even dropped off some lame postcard to Peyton, letting her know she was going to hit up the town. She and Peyton weren't exactly close. Not after Peyton backstabbed her w/ Lucas Scott. That pathetic excuse for a man. He seriously had issues if he didn't want Brooke. Since everyone did. She lifted her nose just thinking about it. But Peyton thought they were still bestest buddies, so what the hell? Brooke was sure she could stand her for a few months before back to the City of Angels.

_Now Entering Tree Hill..._

Brooke smiled. This could be fun...

Lucas traced lazy patterns on Peyton's skin. It was mid-afternoon now. Words were few and far in between since Peyton's revelation. Lucas didn't have a problem with seeing Brooke again. It had been years. He had no feelings for her what so ever. Whatever lust he once carried had long been evaporated. He saw her true colors the day she lied about being pregnant. Peyton, on the other hand, seemed riddled with guilt.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, y'know?"

Peyton turned to Lucas, snapping out of her own world. "What?"

"This," Lucas waved around, "It's not wrong. We're two adults..."

"I know. But Brooke is still my friend."

"Peyton, if she was your friend you wouldn't have to be scared! She would understand and be happy for you!"

"You don't understand...what we put her through..."

"No, I understand. I understand you are too scared to do anything that will make you happy. Instead you let someone else dictate your life. I understand that."

Peyton furrowed her brow. "Lucas..."

Lucas stood up and grabbed his pants.

"I'm not doing this again, Pey. I'm not 16 anymore. I don't have to hide and I won't hide. That's bullshit and you know it."

Peyton stood, grabbing his arm.

"Wait..."

"For what? For you to tell me we are wrong? To say Brooke doesn't deserve this? Well you know what? Fuck Brooke. That was 5 years ago. Fuck her and her manipulations. I love you Peyton. I love y--"

Peyton pulled Lucas towards her, kissing him at once. Her arms went around his neck pressing her body against his.

"I need you..." She whispered.

She pulled Lucas towards the bed sitting him down on the edge. She stood between his legs, standing in nothing but a sly smile. She let Lucas run his hands along her thighs...up her torso...to the undersides of her breasts were his touch was feather-light.

Peyton closed her eyes. Lucas was right. This was too good to even try and deny. She wanted happiness, she realized as Lucas pulled her onto the bed, and on top of him. She felt him wanting her...mentally...physically. Lucas put his hands on her hips, guiding himself inside her. God, she was sweet torture. Every time he thrust into he became that much more mindless to anything but release. They clasped hands—each others moans as their music. Until they reached a fever pitch and came down together on a cloud of satisfaction. Peyton rested on top of Lucas, listening to each other's breathing.

"So what do we do now," Peyton asked.

"I don't know."

Lucas held her tighter.


	5. Get Ready

Why was she worried? Hell, maybe it wasn't a big deal. It was years ago, after all. Who was to say that Brooke Davis would even care that Peyton and Lucas had rekindled their once forbidden romance. Hell, maybe she wouldn't even remember him.

Eh…even Peyton knew that wasn't likely. Long after Brooke and Lucas had broken up, Brooke was still torn up about it. Slinging veiled comments here and there about misery and betrayal. But what would Peyton retort? It's not like it wasn't true. It's not like she really didn't hurt Brooke. She knew she did, whether she intended to or not.

Lucas left to visit with Nathan and Haley this morning at Peyton's urging. He hadn't even told his brother and best friend he was coming into town. 'I came for you,' he had said. God, he had a way with words. He woke her up with kisses…soft kisses that made her shiver up her spine. His hands languidly cupped her face, smiling a sleepy smile as he kissed her neck…the valley between her breasts…her stomach…

Peyton closed her eyes for a brief moment just thinking about it. She shook it off as best as she could when she heard the door open.

Typical Brooke. She didn't knock or ring the door bell. She would just walk in, demanding that her presence be recognized. She stood for a moment, looking at Peyton with one would see as smug indifference. She was wearing a black dress. It was strapless and form-fitting, of course. It was chic and classy all at once. Her hair sophisticatedly stood in a conventional French twist. She put her bags on the floor, a slow smile coming to her face.

"Hey bitch," She grinned, "Missed me much?"

Peyton laughed, rushing towards her and hugging her all at once. "Brooke! Of course I missed you." She kissed her cheek.

Brooke laughed, moving back slightly. "Watch the makeup," She winked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Mmmhmm, and what brand is it this time?"

"That would be the house of Dior," She gently patted her face. "Love it. Live it."

Brooke walked to the sofa, kicking off her heels and plopping down in an unladylike fashion. "So…tell me Shirley Temple, what's new in this hell hole? Who married who? Who divorced who? Who is pregnant? And most importantly, who is fucking who?"

Peyton felt her heart tighten for just a moment. Then she realized that Brooke couldn't know…could she?

"Oh, I don't know," She said casually, "I stay outta the gossip circles. I just back a little over a month ago myself."

"Oh, right. You're Finger-Painting School thingy…"

"Art School."

"Yeah, yeah. That," She paused, "So any hot new tail in town.?"

Peyton smiled nervously. "Oh, I don't know. The club I'm working at--there are some cute guys there, sometimes."

"Sometimes. Check. Which means, Ill go some time."

Peyton smiled, "Sounds good to me."

There was a pause in conversation. You know, the kind that existed long enough for slight discomfort.

"So," said Brooke, breaking the silence, "Is there anything new going on in your life? Any dramatic emo-boy?"

"Um…well…a-actually, yeah. There is. See, Brooke--"

"Speaking of new things," Brooke interjected, "Did I tell you I auditioned for some movie?"

Peyton smiled lightly (uncomfortably). "Oh really? What movie?"

"Hell if I know. I just read the lines. That, and go where Chase tells me."

"Chase…?" Peyton inquired.

Brooke nodded as she walked to the fridge. "Yeah, Chase. He's like…my agent or whatever. My Hollywood guru."

Brooke grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Chase has been there from the beginning. He's gotten my face out there--he says I could be the next Julia Roberts."

Peyton nodded, smiling…skeptical. "I'm happy for you Brooke. We all know you certainly have the drive."

Brooke began pouring the wine into a deep glass.

"Wine? At 9:30 in the morning? Brooke Davis!"

"What?" Asked Brooke innocently. "It's never too early for alcohol." She lifted the glass in the air. "Cheers!"

Brooke turned around and walked to the window, downing the contents in less than a few minutes.

"So," She started. "You'll never guess who I saw driving this morning."

Peyton laid down on the bed, looking at her back. "Let's here the gossip, Brooke. Who did you see?"

"Lucas fucking Scott." Brooke half laughed. She turned back to Peyton. "You know, my ex. The one who cheated on me," she paused. "…Cheated on me with you."

Peyton felt her heart freeze for a moment. Here it comes…


	6. Confessions and Drunken Kisses

Peyton lowered her head, suddenly interested in staring at her feet.

"Oh, um…" She began, "Yeah, I know Lucas is in town…" She looked up a Brooke.

Brooke stared at her blankly for a second. "Excuse me?" She finally blurted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Brooke, you just got here. Did you want me to spit it out as you stepped in the door?"

"Yeah, whatever. When did you see him."

"Oh, um…I just ran into him at the club…said hi."

"What a loser. I hate him, God I hate him. He like, single-handedly ruined my life. He's ruined me for other men. Hell, he made me question your loyalty and commitment to our friendship," She rolled her eyes, "Thank GOD that's over with, huh?"

"Yeah," Peyton said softly. 'Damnit,' She thought.

"Brooke," she continued, "That was like…years ago. Aren't you over it?"

"Are you over your mother's death?"

Peyton felt like she was punched in the stomach. "How can you even compare your month's high school relationship to a death? No. I'm not over it and I never will be…"

"Look, that was a bad fable or whatever. I'm just saying I'm not over it. Yeah, it was like, forever ago. But I still remember it like it was yesterday, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Can we just stop talking about that idiot already? I want to go check into my hotel and then we can go have lunch."

Peyton gave her best fake smile. "Sounds like fun."

(12 hours later)

Lucas paced Peyton's warehouse. He looked at the vintage wall clock, ticking…ticking. Where in the hell was she? Just then, he heard the low hum of the private elevator moving up. He turned and watched as Peyton appeared behind the elevator gate. He walked towards it, pulling it open.

"Where in the hell have you…" He trailed off.

Peyton leaned against the elevator wall with a nearly empty bottle of vodka in her limp grasp. She looked up at Lucas.

"Brooke wanted to celebrate."

"Hmm," Lucas scoffed. "I'm sure." He put one arm around her waist and grabbed the bottle with his other hand.

"C'mon, get inside." He kicked the elevator gate shut and lead her to her bed. She stumbled and landed on the bed, giggling lightly.

Lucas, frustrated, drank the rest of the vodka. His eyes teared slightly as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. He looked at Peyton.

"You couldn't have called? I've been worried all damn day, Peyton."

Peyton struggled to sit up. "There was NO time. She never left me alone."

"So what exactly did you do?"

"We had lunch, and a mimosa. Then, we went shopping and drank some cocktails. Then we came here, had a shot, and went out dancing. And here I am!"

"She isn't staying here, is she?"

"Oh, no," She shook her head vigorously, "She's staying at a hotel."

"Good."

"Lucas…are you mad at me?"

"A little. I was worried, that's all."

"Sorry."

Peyton got off the bed and stood, swaying lightly. She walked over to her stereo and put on a record. She turned slowly back to Lucas as soft, dreamy music filled the room. She walked towards him with a look that Lucas recognized--hunger.

She took off her cashmere sweater and pleated skirt, standing in front of Lucas in her red lace bra and matching panties.

"Dance with me," She whispered. Her arms slid up his stomach, over his chest and rested on his shoulders. She moved seductively, languidly. Lucas's hands went around her smooth, thin waist, pulling her close. Peyton directed their movements until she had his back against the wall. She turned around then, her back pressed against him. She slowly slid herself along him, up and down.

Lucas closed his eyes, wanting her more with each passing second. Her hand reached back, caressing his neck.

"I thought about you all day," She breathed. "How I wanted you to touch me. How I wanted to feel _every_ inch of you…"

Lucas grabbed her around the waist and held back against him, stilling her. Lucas kissed the side of her neck as she tilted her head. One hand slid upward, toying with the lace of her bra.

"And I thought about you all day. How I wanted to drive you crazy. How I wanted to kiss you _everywhere_ until you screamed. Until you couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to let my fingers dance where we both wanted…"

Peyton breathed harder, turning in his embrace, facing him. She looked at him through her heavy lidded eyes. She moved her face a hair breath from his. Her tongue flicked out and over his lips. And her hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He was already ready for her, and that only made Peyton more dizzy with passion. She pressed herself against him just so she could feel how much he wanted her. She lightly bit his lip and began pulled his shirt off. She kissed his chest, licking small circles along his skin. She helped him take his pants off completely. And then her hands roamed along him as his head leaned towards the ceiling, gently calling her name. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Peyton's arms and slammed her against the wall, kissing her with a maddening brutal fervor. His mouth took possession of hers, his tongue teasing and exploring with each moment. He snapped her bra off and then with such ease, ripped off her panties.

"I need you, I need you," He breathed. "Let me be inside you.."

They stumbled to the bed. They kissed as though it were their last time. Lucas pinned her beneath him. "Say the words," He breathed.

"I love you…" And as she made her declaration, their two souls entwined into one. Peyton's nails raked along Lucas's smooth back as he kissed her neck, whispering his words of adoration and ecstasy. It was almost too much. No one should feel this good, should they? They didn't know. The only thing that was certain was that they didn't want to lose it…


	7. Sex and Spaghetti

It had been one hell of a week, that was for sure. Sneaking around behind Brooke's back brought back this overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Kissing urgently behind closed doors and in dark corners. It seemed like every time Peyton went out, Brooke instantly latched herself to her side. When they seemed to have a moment alone together, who was blowing up Peyton's cell? Brooke.

Not that Peyton didn't want to hang out with Brooke. Hell, they had been friends for so long. It's just…with Lucas suddenly back in her life, she had this 2nd chance. She had this opportunity to finally be happy. And she wanted it so very badly. But at what expense? Was she willing to hurt Brooke all over again?

But who was to say Brooke would be hurt? She was an adult after all. Peyton had been distracted all day. Lucas's hand was drifting up her thigh and rested over her ass.

Peyton giggled. "Hey, you break you buy."

Lucas laughed in return and nuzzled her neck. "I cant buy what's already mine."

They were sitting in Peyton's plush electric blue reclinerPeyton straddling Lucas. While she was at work that night, Lucas snuck in and planned a romantic dinner. Of course, Peyton coming home early wasn't part of the plan. She caught Lucas just as he was boiling a bowl of pasta. The look of surprise across his face was priceless, that's for sure.

Peyton took the pasta and sauce off of the stove and wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck.

"Now, what's going on here…?"

"Uh…"

"Oh my God, you're too precious for words." She giggled.

They collapsed to the floor, melding into one another with familiar, exciting kisses and caresses. Lucas pulled off Peyton's green top and snapped her bra off without a second thought. In a mere second, she was underneath himon the cool kitchen floor. He looked down at her, just then. Her eyes were smiling, and heavy lidded with passion as she bit her lip. She was so damn beautiful that it made his chest tighten.

She pulled his shirt over his head, raking her nails along his back as she kissed his neck. She could feel him wanting her, it drove her crazy. She slid her hands at the waist band of his pants, toying on the edge, teasing. And then she felt him, felt his need for her. She watched as his expression changed. As his eyes darkened…

He took her right there. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted her hips with his hands and buried himself inside. His head rested in the crook of her neck as they met each other, slowly, rhythmically. Peyton clung to him, desperately needing him to fill the need inside of her. They climbed towards that plateau together. Moaning each others names…

Peyton bit his neck and shoulder, unable to control her inhibitions. Lucas's hands slid under her, lifting her to meet himharder, faster. Peyton moaned out his name, screamed it. Her mind was in a frenzied vertigo. Oh God, oh God…

Lucas knew when she was close. He could feel it inside him. He could see it in her expression. How she bit her lip, how she clenched her fists and shut her eyes. He waited until she was on the edge of her ecstasy and then he himself let go in an all consuming moment. It was perfection, it was everything.

Her heart was in her ears. Pounding…pounding. Lucas lifted her off the floor, thennow warm from their bodies. And carried her to her bed. He kissed her all over. From the tips of her toes, to her forehead. As he was crawling into the bed, the hum of the elevator filled the studio.

"Hey, bitch. I'm here!" Brooke yelled.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other as Brooke pulled up the elevator gate…


	8. Close Calls

Brooke walked into the warehouse confidently. She stopped suddenly, staring at Peyton--who quickly grabbed a sheet and clutched it to her chest.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to catch ya at a bad time." She looked around, a smile suddenly spreading across her face.

"Was there sex going on in here?" she asked excitedly.

"What! No. Shut up, Brooke. I was just about to get into the shower."

"Yeah right, ho," she walked up to her, tousling her hair, "you got bed-head."

"I was sleeping."

Brooke nodded dramatically. "If you say so."

She looked around for a few moments. And then, as if satisfied, relented.

"Well go get in the shower--hurry up. Did you forget you were gonna take me to your work after you got out of work?"

Shit. "Of course not. Hence me getting into the shower."

Brooke made a shooing motion. "Go."

Peyton hesitated, her eyes flicking briefly over her bed. "Okay. Ill be out a-sap."

Brooke walked around the studio, the only sound was her heels clicking on the floor and the sound of running water in the distance.

Lucas watched her from underneath the bed. He sighed quietly. God, if she found him…'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'Hey Brooke…I was just resting naked under here for no reason…' He shook his head. Peyton would just die. He hated hiding. Who in the hell was Brooke anyways? Some fragile baby bird? Christ. It was really cold down under there…the draft…Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

Brooke walked to Peyton's bureau and stared and a picture of the two of them…it was taken and graduation before Brooke went off to be a star. Her fingers slid over the glass, she stabbed her nail over Peyton's face. Smiling to herself. She took a cautionary look towards the bathroom before she opened the bureau.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Leave it to Brooke. No really--leave it to her. He shook his head as she began to rifle through Peyton's things. She lifted a prescription bottle and shook it once. She hesitated before opening it, swiping a palm full and shoving them into her purse. She put the bottle back, opening another drawer. She lifted a pair of Peyton's panties and scoffed.

"Scandalous," her tone dripping with sarcasm. She threw them back in the drawer and closed the bureau drawer. She sighed deeply and walked towards the bed. She dramatically sat on it and looked around.

"Bored…bored…Hurry up!" she yelled. 

Just then the showed turned off.

"About time," she muttered.

She was about to turn her head towards the bathroom when something caught her eye.

Lucas didn't know why his breath got caught in his throat, but it did. Why was she so quiet all of a sudden?

Brooke tilted her head, staring at floor.

Lucas looked straight ahead and his heart tightened…he cursed silently.

There, in full view, was a condom wrapper.

Brooke bent slowly, reaching…

Lucas saw her hand slowly drifting towards it…

No. No. No.

Just then, Peyton stepped out of the bathroom.

"What cha doin?"

Brooke's hand shot up.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to hurry up."

Peyton laughed. "Pick something out for me," she motioned towards the closet.

"Okay--but it WILL be slutty."

She gave one last glance towards the wrapper before walking towards the closet.

After picking out a short dress with a plunging neckline, and quickly applying makeup, Brooke and Peyton left for Tantra.

Lucas, after waiting several minutes, finally came out from under the bed--feeling incredibly stupid for having to be there in the first place. He angrily grabbed the wrapped and tossed it into the trash. He was tired of Peyton mothering Brooke. This crap had to stop. He thought for a minute. Is was going to stop today. But first, he had to stop off at his house for a change of clothes. He had a hot date tonight…he was going to go to Tantra.


	9. Its begins

The music of Tantra is somewhere in between a techno and some sort of seductive lullaby. That's why Peyton fell in love with this club. It was so different with its marble dance floor, it's bright blue leather couches and dim lighting. Jerry, the bartender and owner, even hung some of her art on the walls.

Peyton and Brooke walked into Tantra, hand in hand. They walked towards the bar and sat on the blue, high-backed chairs.

Peyton's mind lingered on Lucas. She hated leaving him there. In all honesty…she completely forgot about Brooke. She was so wrapped up in the moment, she forgot anything else existed. She sighed quietly and put on a smile as Jerry came over, drying a margarita glass in his hand.

"Hey, Jer--I want you to meet my friend, Brooke." She gestured over to Brooke, who was all smiles, her attention to Jerry.

Brooke bit her lip, "Nice to meet you."

She couldn't deny that Jerry was good looking. Brown hair, green eyes…tall…he was something. She wouldn't mind rolling around with him for a while--he could bring some of that Cristal that was behind the counter with him…

"Likewise," he said smoothly, "Peyton has told me so much about you…"

Brooke cocked her brow, "Has she? Good things Im sure."

"The best."

She laughed, "Ill drink to that--Grey Goose Martini, please."

Peyton laughed. She was hardly paying attention to either of them. Instead, she was drifting off, thinking of Lucas…

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, in bed…she wanted to have his arms wrapped around her.

Peyton sighed and turned to Jerry, "Whiskey Sour?"

Lucas walked into Tantra, letting his eyes adjust to the seductive darkness of the club. He'd been here once before--the day he went to find Peyton. He didn't really bother to look around and take in the atmosphere. It was swank, he noted. Almost upscale. He scanned the crowd carefully until he found what he was looking for.

Peyton was sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand. She looked rather bored with Brooke by her side.

He sighed. There were nerves all over his body right now. He wouldn't have a repeat of tonight, that was for sure. This had to come out today. Had to.

He watched as Brooke dragged her to the dance floor, both with drinks in hand. He watched Peyton--and that even when she wasn't trying, she was the most seductive creature in the room. The way her hips swayed to the beat…the way her hair moved to and fro…how her half lidded gaze could draw a man to his knees…

He shivered. And took a seat in a dark corner. He was ready to do this…he would. Just not yet. He looked at his watch and looked back at Peyton. As a waitress came by, he handed her a $20 bill and asked for 5 shots of whiskey--keep the change.

He tapped his fingers on the table…he was nervous. Fuck. What was he nervous about? This was so stupid. It's not like he was scared of Brooke. Please, when crossed, she was like an angry wet cat, nothing more. He just didn't want to hurt Peyton in all of this. He realized they have been friends for years--he wasn't trying to change that. But Peyton needs to start thinking of herself for once, not the people around her. He shook his head took his first shot of Jack. He grimaced slightly. Before this night was over, Brooke was going to know everything…Peyton would finally be free…free to be with him.

Peyton held her head in her hands, as her elbows were propped against the table. She was slightly slumped in her chair after several Whiskey Sours and Kamikazes.

Brooke, although, looked as bright eyed and bushy tailed as they came in--talking a mile a minute drinking her Cosmopolitan.

Lucas took a final swig of his longneck beer and cleared his throat. It was nearly 2am now…

His plan was perfect…he was going to go up to the bar, order the girls drinks and declare his love for Peyton--and hopefully she for him. Now…the only problem was that they weren't supposed to see him until the Grand Finale. But from the look on Brooke's face as she marched over to his table…well, it was safe to say he'd been spotted.

Brooke's hands were on her hips as she looked Lucas up and down. "Well, look at the trash that blew in…"

"Brooke," Peyton half-warned.

She glanced over to Peyton for a second before turning back to Lucas who was now grinning and staring at Peyton.

"Well, hey Brooke," he tore his eyes from Peyton and back to Ms. Davis. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," she spat. "What are you doing? Stalking me? You have some nerve coming up in here. Do you think I've forgotten…?"

As she began her tirade, Lucas rolled his eyes and stood. He walked towards Peyton and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the dance floor.

Brooke stopped mid-sentence and stared.

Peyton tried unsuccessfully to pull herself out of his grip. "Lucas, please…"

"Enough, Peyt. Enough. This ends now."

He twirled her around towards him and bent his head towards Peyton. He lowered his mouth to the most possessive and passionate kiss possible. His arms wrapped around her as his mouth ravaged hers over and over. His tongue danced with hers, sucking…nibbling…teasing. Peyton gave a half moan, dying with all the pleasure she was feeling. His hands went to her hips, pressing her against him just so…

Peyton closed her eyes. Oh, God. This felt so good. So so good--just then, she remembered Brooke. Oh shit. She tore her mouth from his.

"Lucas!" Peyton turned to where Brooke was standing last…she was gone.

Peyton tried to run out but was held stead fast by Lucas.

"No. Leave it."

Peyton could feel the lump in her throat forming, the tears in her eyes brimming. She rested her forehead and Lucas's shoulder, speaking so only he could here.

"Instead of ending things like you wanted," she paused, "I think it's just beginning…"


	10. Burn

It had been 3 days since the debacle at Tantra. Three days of fear and worry that Peyton couldn't even describe. She'd jump at every phone ring, every out of place sound.

"You act like she is going to murder you in cold blood, Peyt."

"With Brooke Davis, who knows…" she groaned.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

Peyton stared. "Oh, don't give me that shit. If you would have calmed down and let me deal with this on my OWN time frame—we wouldn't be here in this situation right now."

"It's not my fault that she cant let go of the past."

"Christ, Luke! I'm not saying that! I'm—"

"You KNEW I didn't and wouldn't hide again. I asked you over and over to tell her. But you just wouldn't grow a backbone, Peyton. And frankly, that's not the woman I know and love. The woman I know, is strong and doesn't bend for anyone. Where in the hell did she go?"

Peyton looked at the floor sullenly. "I don't know…I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't either, babe. But the way the situation is—someone is going to, no matter how much we try and cushion the fall. Brooke…if she is still this scorned over what happened with you and I…well, I think she needs professional help. It's out of our hands then."

"Yeah."

Lucas tilted his head and ran his fingers through Peyton's hair.

"If it helps you any…I love you," he said sweetly.

Peyton looked up and couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It helps more than you will ever know." She kissed his bare shoulder and hooked her fingers in the belt loop of his jeans.

"Let's go to the beach," she said suddenly.

"The beach? Now," he questioned.

Peyton nodded, getting a hint of energy all of a sudden.

"Let's get out of here. There is too much bad vibes just hanging down. We need fresh air and lots of food."

She kissed Lucas quickly and walked into the kitchen.

Lucas leaned against the counter, a small smile on his face. He watched her babble on as she made sandwiches and snacks. After a beat, she paused and looked up at him.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get dressed!" She waved her hands, "Shoo!"

Lucas shook his head and laughed. God, he loved that girl.

The beach was deserted just as Peyton had hoped. They drove her jeep across the beach to a secluded paradise. There were high, steep dunes on all three sides of them, like a hidden cove. The intricate vines of morning glories littered the ground. The indigo blooms were shut against the warm, summer's day. Peyton spread out her red blanket across the sand and beckoned Lucas to sit. He brought over Peyton's ridiculously large picnic basket and sat, pulling Peyton into his lap. He kissed her neck and sighed contently.

"It's so nice out here," she said dreamily.

Lucas nodded. "I know…hey, you hungry? I mean, you packed enough to feed a small army."

Peyton laughed and opened the basket.

"Yessssss." She smeared her homemade hummus on a thin slice of pita bread and shoved it in Lucas's mouth. "Mmmm!" She smiled.

Lucas grimaced, smiling painfully until he swallowed it all, washing it down with Peyton's raspberry/lemon tea.

"Do you have any REAL food in there?"

Peyton squinted her eyes. "How about my Mango Spring Rolls?"

Lucas vehemently shook his head.

"Basil Pesto Pita Pizza?"

"Getting warmer…"

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes. "The greasy fried chicken we picked up KFC a few minutes ago?"

"Now you're talking."

She laughed and handed him the bucket."

"Here. Spoiled!"

The rest of their afternoon at the beach was lazy and wonderful. They ran into the dunes, they jumped into the warm ocean waves…in a word, it was perfect.

So when Peyton saw that dark cloud on the horizon on the way home, it didn't cross her mind…

As they got closer and closer to the loft, though, Peyton began to feel the knots in her stomach forming. And when they rolled down her street, she was nearly gagging.

Peyton looked out the window at her loft…in a spectacular blaze of fire and smoke. Her loft. Her home. Gone. Gone. Gone.

"Oh, God," She whispered.


	11. Embers

She was numb. She was now homeless. The damage on her loft was extensive and was no longer livable. Some things were salvaged—her photos. Some things were not—her record collection. She tiredly ran her hands over her face and sighed deeply.

Lucas ran his hand comfortingly along the back of her shoulders.

"You know you can stay with me…"

"I know. That's not the point…this," Her voice shook, "this was my home."

Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, babe…"

:"I wonder how this could have happened."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Peyton turned to Lucas. "No, actually it isn't…"

"Brooke."

Peyton looked outraged and clamped her hand over his mouth. She took a cautionary look over her shoulder.

"Brooke might be mad at me," She began to whisper, "But she wouldn't do this. And don't be spouting off your ideas in front of the police—they'll go question her. She's gone through enough as it is."

"SHE has? Are you fucking kidding me? Peyton. Look around you. Your house is gone. Gone."

"Rub it in a little more," she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. But don't put anything past her. I know you know she is capable of it. Don't lie to yourself."

"That's enough. I cant hear this right now."

'Fine. But until this investigation is over, I want you close to me. I don't want her—or whoever did this…hurting you."

"It could have been a gas leak." Peyton said defensively.

After all the hustle and bustle…after the flames were extinguished and only hot embers remained, Peyton allowed the tension in her shoulders to cease. Her loft had insurance…everything in there…it could replaced…well…except for her few first editions, mint condition vinyl…

Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead and brushed the curls out of her face.

"Let me get you out of here. We both smell like smoke…"

Peyton, defeated, nodded.

Just then, the sound of a car caught their attention.

Brooke, looking glamorous as usual, stepped out of her car. She took off her sunglasses, looking at the loft. Whether it was an Academy Award worthy performance or not, there was a look of horror on her face. She turned to Peyton and Lucas, her mouth agape.

"Peyt…":She called out.

Peyton left Lucas's side and walked to Brooke. Brooke walked and reached for her, and hugged her tightly.

"What in the hell happened?"

"I don't know…I came home…and this…"

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me at—"

Lucas took a step forward and threw his arm over Peyton's shoulder.

"She's staying with me."

Brooke raised her brow…

"Oh. Okay." She turned back to Peyton. "Is there anything I can do…"

Peyton shook her head.

"I don't think so…" She paused, "Look Brooke…about the other night."

Brooke raised her hand. "No…um. We have bigger things to worry about…we don't need to discuss that now. It puts things into perspective."

Lucas stared at Brooke with obvious scrutiny.

Brooke adjusted her purse on her shoulder and shrugged.

"I wish there was something I could do…" She put her hand on Peyton's arm. Im just a cell phone call away."

When Brooke's car was out of sight, Peyton elbowed Lucas in the ribs.

"God, why didn't you just put a scarlet letter on her already? Could you be any more obvious?"

"Could she? What in the hell was she doing here anyways?"

"Luke—I've had enough for one day."

Lucas relented, and massaged her shoulders.

"Sorry." He kissed her softly and got her in her jeep.

As they began to drive away, Lucas looked at Peyton.

"Hey, where is your other car?"

Peyton laughed, "It's in the shop—new paint job."

"You gonna let me cruise that baby around too?"

Peyton smirked. "Maybe."

Lucas tussled Peyton's hair.

"Don't worry, babe. It will be okay."

The hotel parking lot was nearly barren; typical for a place like Bent Tree Inn, as it was on the very edge of town.

Brooke didn't have to knock on the door of Room 7. She walked right in, a hand on her hip.

She looked down at the man relaxing on the bed in front of her, hands behind his head.

"You didn't say ANYTHING about torching the goddamned loft, genius," she spat.

The man chuckled lightly. "I thought it was best that you were kept in the dark."

Brooke's eyes were blazing. She walked to the side of the bed looking down at him.

Quicker than she could blink, the man pulled her on top of him.

She put up a pitiful fight before she gave in. He kissed her brutally, pain and pleasure rolled into one as he held a fistful of hair in his hands. He was rough, he was rugged…he was an undeniable weakness.

Brooke straddled him, tucking her hair behind her ear. She grinned deviously and bit her lip.

"It was genius," She whispered. "I only hope you covered your ass flawlessly."

"Of course," he stated.

His hands rested on her waist, pressing her against him.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment.

"This is going to be perfect."

In an instant, she was pinned underneath him.

"It always is."

Brooke titled her head up, biting his lip. "I didn't mean sex…"

He kissed her neck, "Yes you did…"

Brooke laughed and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

She gasped when entered her suddenly, unexpectedly.

Her nails raked down his back.

"Oh, Jake…" She breathed. "Jake."


	12. Home

Jake Jagelski wasn't always the bitter son of a bitch that he was now when he looked in the mirror. He used to be someone else…a lifetime ago. He was a father then, a friend, a lover…

She was his cherub, his saving grace. Baby Jenny came into his life so suddenly and unexpectedly. But he embraced her with all the love a father could bestow on his daughter. And as quickly she came into his life, she was gone. There was no going back…it was far too late for that now. And that was…HER fault…

After that, he fell in with a "different" crowd. When he came to L.A., it was strictly business. But seeing a DVD jacket of Brooke's "work," things changed. After arranging a private meeting through her fucking idiot of an agent, he met Brooke in his suite at the Chateau Marmont.

Brooke was dressed to impress that night. Her agent contacted her, excited, that an admirer of her work was offering her 3 Gs for a night with her. And the said admirer, was in the business, and could take her places. So when Brooke went clad to impress, it was clad to seduce. Her breasts were spilling out of the black bodice of her short dress. Her hair was loose and tousled. Her legs were displayed amply in her black satin pumps. She walked to Suite 1A--it was to be unlocked. It was…

Brooke walked into the sleek room. Her hands slid along the suede sofa. This was the kind of lavish luxury that she was supposed to be pampered within. She stopped at a the champagne that was chilling beside the sofa. Dom Perignon, circa 1986.

Ha. As old as her. So obviously, it would taste like perfection.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," a voice called from another room.

Brooke turned and nodded towards the voice.

"Oh-okay!" There was something about that voice…

There was two silver covered plates set on a small serving tray beside the champagne. Her fingers walked up the dome top and towards the handle…

"You always were a curious one…"

Brooke turned…stared…and stood with a start.

"Jake!"

Jake smiled, running a towel through his damp, just washed hair.

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke looked around the room.

"Wh--"

Jake tightened the drawstring of his terrycloth robe and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I brought you here under disguised circumstances, but I didn't know if you'd come…"

Brooke looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "This isn't what it looks like," she whispered.

Jake tilted his head. "I don't care what it looks like."

He lifted her head, his fingers on her chin.

"You don't have to go back there…"

"Jake…we weren't close…I haven't seen you in years, I don't--"

"Haven't you wondered what brought you here?"

Brooke was silent, confused.

"If you could say there was one defining moment…one single piece in your life that set the chain of events here…what would it be?"

Brooke kept her eyes down for a long, quiet moment. And then, slowly, lifted him to meet his eyes…she was filled suddenly with a conviction…

-----

Brooke brushed her hair, thinking about the moment Jake came back into her life. He made her see everything she had been blinded to. He taught her. Made her see.

Jake roused her out of her thoughts just then. He walked into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her, nibbling her neck.

She tilted her head to his mouth.

"Why cant we stay in town…at a nice hotel?"

"Because," he said in between love-bites, "I don't want to risk getting seen."

"I guess."

"There is nothing to guess. Now," he sighed, "Time for the next phase of our plan."

Brooke smiled.

-----

Lucas and Peyton pulled into the driveway. The house wasn't exactly in prime condition.

Peyton looked up at the house she grew up in. The house her mother and father raised her in. It stood now, depressed and empty.

Her father had given her the deed when she graduated. It was an understatement to say he wasn't a fixture in her life. Always gone, always abroad. She supposed he just couldn't face his realities. She didn't blame him.

Lucas turned towards Peyton.

"You know you can stay with me…"

"I know, I know. I've avoiding this place for too long."

They walked up onto the porch. A porch that was once so familiar to them…

_"Do you want to come in?"_

_"What about Nathan?"_

_"What about him…?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Um, you just said…"_

_"I didn't invite you to come in. I asked if you wanted to. Thanks for the ride."_

The screeching sound of the door opening roused Lucas out of his memories. Cob webs decorated the door frame and they walked into the living room. Old furniture was covered with white sheets, light fixtures covered with dust.

Peyton slowly walked up stairs, her hands sliding along the filth of the railing. She paused outside her door and entered.

Her bed, made, lay there without a body to comfort. Her sheets still remained, faded slightly by the sun. Her red walls remained stoic in their shocking brightness. She twirled around, memories filling her veins, her mind, dancing along her skin.

Lucas watched her…watched all the expressions as they passed over her face.

"I'm home." She whispered, almost sadly.

She turned to Lucas and smiled as best as she could.

"Not much of a home when there is no one to come home to, huh?"

"You're my home, Peyton."

Peyton walked to him, burying her head along his chest, snuggling close.

"And you're mine. Always have been."

She lifted her head slowly.

"So…when are you moving in?" She whispered.

He could hear the smile in her voice.


	13. Arson

Arson.

The word was like ice down her spine.

Peyton slowly placed the vintage phone on its cradle and unconsciously slid her hand by the bottom of her throat.

Lucas was gone…at the market buying seafood for the dinner he'd planned.

Peyton looked around the room, not exactly sure of what she should do.

Arson? That means someone intentionally wanted to destroy her home…destroy her. Did they think she was inside?

They. Peyton shivered. She didn't know why she said 'they.' I could be a single person. But who would want to…

Brooke.

No. No. No. She came—she. No. Not over a guy. Brooke wasn't like that. Peyton shook her head. She walked to the kitchen and wrote a note for Lucas, leaving it on the counter…

_Went out for a walk—needed some air. Be back soon. Love you! –P._

She walked back to the phone, staring at it, before suddenly picking it up and dialing.

"Hey?" she said when the other line picked up, "I need your help."

…………….

"Arson!" Brooke gasped, her hand going over her heart. "P. Sawyer, are they sure?"

Peyton nodded, stirring her tea with a straw.

"They said it started near the window—like…one of those cocktails they put in a bottle and shove a rag in—and then throw it?"

"How cinematic," Brooke commented. Her hand reached over her Chicken Cordon Bleu and covered Peyton's. "God, I'm just so glad you're alright."

"Well good because…Look Brooke, I really need a friend right now."

Brooke's grip tightened—_almost _too tight…

"Look, lets not talk about that other…_stuff _right now, okay? I'm here for you, Peyton. I really am."

Peyton nodded and smiled lightly.

"Good. God, Lucas is going to freak--"

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No—he was gone when I got the call."

"Don't tell him."

Peyton looked up at Brooke, her eyes full of concern.

"Why not?"

"Think about it, Peyton. Lucas just got you back in his life. Arson? Lucas has a hero complex…he'll be your shadow for the next 10 years. Besides, there is nothing he can do—leave it too the police."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Look, I have to get running—I have a meeting Im already running late for."

Brooke stood and walked around the table, kissing Peyton full on the cheek, staining her lip with a blood red print.

"Be safe. Ill talk to you later."

She tossed some bills on the table, smiled, and sauntered away.

Peyton looked at the bills and then at Brooke's plate. She hadn't eaten her food…not one bite off her plate.

………………………..

It was a seafood boil. A little something he picked up last summer on his vacation alone to New Orleans. He was curious of the culture and the way of life and certainly didn't regret going. He had Crabs, shrimp, potatoes, corn, sausage, and oysters all in one giant pot. He smiled. He loved to satisfy Peyton 'inner glutton' as she called it.

Just then, he heard the door close. He turned down the stove to simmer and walked into the living room. Peyton set down her purse and looked up at Lucas.

She smiled, but her smile seemed…

"Hey babe. What's the matter? You look upset."

Peyton paused and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Lucas…we need to talk."

"Okay…"

Lucas sat down beside her.

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm all ears, Peyt."

"It's about the fire…I--"

Lucas comfortingly squeezed her hand.

"Go on…"

Peyton sighed and smiled.

"I lost most of my clothes in the fire and I was thinking we could go to Raleigh for the weekend—like a little get away? I think we need it."

Lucas wasn't quite so sure that was what was bothering her…

"I missed you…" She said softly.

"I missed you too."

She leaned in, her mouth softly touching his, gentle and undemanding.

She looked into his eyes and touched the side of his face.

"When I look at you…you make me forget everything…"

Lucas smiled.

"Good—because when you look at me, I feel like I'm on top of the world."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"C'mon, I made dinner and you look like you need a good meal in you."

Peyton smiled and leaned into him.

"How in the hell did I survive without you"

They giggled.

………………………….

Across town, Brooke sped to a stop and quickly walked into her motel room with Jake.

"Good job, genius. The THPD already know it was arson. We need to get out of town now."

Jake looked up from his news paper, folded it, and set it on the table.

"Actually, you need to take off that skirt and jump on my lap now."

"I'm not joking, Jagelski. Peyton told me today…"

Jake smiled coolly and ravaged Brooke with his eyes.

"Come here." He demanded.

Brooke came over, standing above him.

He yanked her into his lap and crushed his mouth against her. It was painful, it was pleasure. He bit her lip and slid his hand under her skirt.

He leaned towards her ear.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan…now, take off your skirt."

Brooke smiled and nibbled on his neck.

"How do I ever doubt you, Jake?"

They giggled.


	14. While in Raleigh

Raleigh was perfect. After checking into the hotel, Lucas and Peyton traveled to the North Hills—their version of Madison Avenue. He spoiled her, buying any and everything that seemingly caught her eye.

Peyton shoved a hat box into the back of the jeep and turned to Lucas.

"I surrender. Please. I don't want anything else. This is only Day 1!"

Lucas smiled and touched her cheek with the back of hand.

"You're worth every penny and more," He paused, "You hungry?"

A smile formed on Peyton's lips and she smiled slowly.

"Mmhmm…"

"Great, so where do you wanna go…" He trailed off, watching Peyton's smile, her lips…her mischievous grin... "..eat…"

They burst into the room with desperate ferocity. Lucas quickly began unbuttoning Peyton's shirt, his mouth still on hers, hot lips to hot lips…

Peyton pulled off Lucas's tee, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his jaw and back to his mouth, her tongue eagerly touching his.

She grabbed him by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him onto the bed, on top of her.

His warm body covered hers, one hand cupping the side of her face while the other trailed along her jeans, her thighs…

Peyton arched against him and slid her hand between them, feeling him—all of him. He was so incredibly sexy. She simply couldn't get enough of him. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with one hand, sliding her hand under the jean of his pants and the cotton of his boxers.

Lucas's breathing grew faster, a small moan in his throat…His fingers slid to her pants, snapping them undone. His hand slid downward, teasing…

Peyton bit her lip, moaning softly. She reached, pulling down his pants and boxers to his knees. She moved, pinning him underneath her. She left a trail of kisses on his chest, her tongue sliding along…She smiled, watching his muscles tense as she moved lower, and lower still.

Lucas gripped the bed sheet, twisting it in his grasp, when Peyton's mouth found him. His other hand tangled in her hair. His eyes closed, his head back...

She finally moved, pulling his pants completely off. They both tugged off hers, he urgently pulling at her underwear…she giggled. He rolled her on her back, staring down at her, one hand linking with his as they joined together as one.

Their eyes darkened, forehead against forehead. Every agonizingly slow touch was thrilling, phy sical passion. They moved to an inaudible beat. Peyton gasped, her hands at his back, nails racking his skin—a warm fire in their wake. Lucas's rhythm began to speed, his hands in her hair, his head buried at her collar bone.

"Lucas…Oh God…"

"I love you," he moaned softly, kissing her neck.

"I love you, baby…" She gasped.

Her legs draped over his shoulders now, his eyes bore into hers with unbridled passion and adoration. She could feel his heart beating against her, a simultaneous beat of two souls joined into one.

As Peyton drew near the plateau of raw, physical nirvana, her arms encircled Lucas, his chest tight against hers.

"I want you to come with me…" She whispered desperately into his ear, biting the lobe softly as she did so.

He turned to her face suddenly, his mouth capturing hers with rapturous abandon. His tongue hungrily sought hers—he bit her bottom lip and she, his tongue…and they climbed and descended the peak of their ardor.

They called out each others names and to God….

Lucas collapsed against her--His languid kisses on her check, her hair, her shoulder.

He turned, cradling her in his arms.

"You're perfect for me," he whispered.

Peyton looked up at him, the sweetest smile he ever saw on her face…

"And you're perfect for me."

Lucas never felt so complete.

Back in Tree Hill, the Tree Hill Forensics Department was deep at work. Arson wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence in this sleepy town.

Prints were lifted, finally, off of the shattered bottle that had been filled with flammable liquids.

There was a match.

And the perpetrator, according the database, was one Lucas Eugene Scott.

Jake stood outside of his hotel room, looking down the horizon at Tree Hill. A cigarette hung limply in his mouth for a moment, before he took out his Zippo at quickly lit it. He snapped the lighter closed and slipped it in his pocket. He inhaled the dark, cruel smoke and blew it into the breeze.

He smiled coolly.


	15. Full Force

Peyton knew something was wrong the moment she saw the police car parked outside of Lucas's house.

"Maybe they got some information about the fire," Lucas suggested as they began to pull into the drive.

"How did they know I was staying with you," she asked softly, regretting not telling him sooner about the arson.

The two officers turned to see Lucas and Peyton parking the car, and getting out, walking towards him.

"Officers," Lucas nodded. "Can we help you?"

"Lucas Scott," the officers stepped forward.

"Yes," Lucas said hesitantly.

"You are under arrest for arson in the first degree…"

"Arson?!" Lucas's face snapped to Peyton. "Peyton!"

Peyton stood frozen. "I didn't know how to tell you…I didn't…what's going on?"

"…you're being taken in for questioning," the officer continued. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used…"

Peyton felt her pulse in her ears, and only her pulse. Lucas was yelling but she couldn't hear him. Lucas couldn't have done that, he wouldn't…would he?

Peyton took a step back. "Why would you…" She said softly.

"I didn't. And I never would!" Lucas struggled against the officers. "Peyton! Look at me! Look at me."

Peyton felt like she was in a dream, she turned and looked to Lucas.

"I love you, Peyton. I love you. Believe me, I didn't do this. I was with you! Remember!"

Peyton blinked, her gaze unfocused, and she looked down.

Lucas. Arson.

Her mind flashed to that day at the beach, the most perfect day…no. He couldn't have done this.

"He was with me, stop please!" Peyton ran to the officer as he was getting into the vehicle.

Lucas stopped yelling from the back of the police car to hear her speak.

"He was with me, he couldn't have."

"Well then he better get a damn good lawyer," the officer said dryly before getting into the car.

The tears came then. What was happening. Oh my God, what was happening?

She pressed her hand to the glass.

"Ill get a lawyer," she yelled. "Ill meet you at the police station…"

The car pulled away from the curb and began to drive away. Peyton stood in the street, her eyes and Lucas's connected until he was out of sight. She was shaking, her hands, her legs…her entire body. She needed to get to the police station. She needed to get Lucas his laywer.

She got back into the car, where moments before it was nothing but perfect happiness. And she cried. What was happening? It was only a matter of seconds before everything she knew or thought she knew was turned upside down. She just had to get to the police station. She started the car and put it in reverse.

She never saw the truck coming.

………

The neighbors all said they heard it. The sound of twisting metal, of shattering glass, the sound of Peyton's horn getting stuck and blaring into the street until someone cut the wire. They said it was an 8 year old boy that called 9-1-1 first. He was across the street playing with his toy cars when it all happened right in front of him. It was a sight that years later, he would still recall with utter clarity. He had just learned the usage of 9-1-1 at school and had called the number on a previous occasion or two when he was being naughty. Both times he was caught and put in time out.

But not this time. For years to come, he would relish in the fact that he took part in saving the curly haired neighbors life.

………

Brooke found Jake chain smoking by the window.

"Peyton's been in a car accident. It's bad…"

Jake neither turned nor made an indication that he had heard.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," he said robotically.

"This wasn't part of the plan…."

"It's too late to grow a conscience now, Brooke. You wanted to ruin her life until it was unrecognizable, but you want to cry crocodile tears when she gets physically hurt. Cut the crap."

Brooke stood silently.

"What do we do? Lucas is in jail…"

"Go to the hospital. There is nothing you can do right now. I'll take care of Lucas."

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked softly, reaching her hand towards his shoulder.

Jake turned his head suddenly and Brooke snapped her hand back.

He looked at Brooke.

"Go to the hospital."

He turned back to the window and ashed his cigarette onto the dull carpet. His eyes were glassy, but the tears never fell. He knew he was right. There was no going back. It was too late for that. This justice would be good enough as any.


	16. In Deep

He sat with his head on his hands, his heart on the floor. Eight hours sitting in holding cell with transients, woman beaters and petty thieves wasn't exactly how Lucas pictured his day. It was cold sitting on the metal bench that lined the expanse of the wall. He tried lying down but found it entirely uncomfortable. Not only that, but he didn't think that a few of the men took kindly to him stretching out in their domain. He couldn't think clearly. He knew he didn't do it. He knew it. He knew Peyton knew it. So where was she? Where was his lawyer? Patience clearly wasn't a virtue here.

It was after 10 or so hours that he was finally called into questioning. It wasn't like the movies. The room wasn't dark, save a dim light dangling from the center of the room. It was bright, so bright it almost made him squint in reaction. There was an ordinary table and chairs in the center. Along the far wall was a mirror, which Lucas avoided looking into. That, he thought dimly, was in the movies. There were two detectives.

'Good cop/Bad cop,' he told himself.

He sat and stared from one man to the other for a long moment. They seemed like ordinary men. Men you would pass on the street and not think twice about. They were men that probably had families, friends. But it was these men that could possibly hold the key to his freedom. Freedom. It is such a strange think to take for granted. Only did he feel the suffocated when he was taken into captivity.

"Let's get to the facts," the first cop said, tossing forensic reports across the table.

Lucas winced at the sudden sound of his booming voice slicing through the quiet. He looked down at the papers in front of him.

"I don't understand," he muttered.

"Well understand this, you little shit. You did a bum job with your Molotov cocktail. A real bum job. You should have wiped your goddamn prints of the jar. We have you. And you're looking at 5 to 20 for arson and destruction of property."

The emotion that quickly swept in his veins can only be described as the sudden screech of a violin string. Lucas stood violently, knocking the chair behind him to the floor with a clatter. The men stood, each reaching for their holster.

"I didn't do anything, this is all wrong…!"

"Sit your ass down or we'll be forced to restrain you," shouted the 2nd cop. So much for being the good one. Lucas felt his heart hammering like a caged bird against his ribs as he sat, his hands shaking.

"Look buddy," the man softened. "We need to talk plea deals. Im sure you had your reasons—"

"No," Lucas interrupted. "No reason. I didn't do it. Plain and simple. We were great. There is nothing I would gain. You aren't going to manipulate me into changing the truth."

After over an hour of going back and forth the men finally sighed, alerting him that he was under arrest for arson and destruction of property.

"Where is my lawyer?" He asked dully.

"None were called. Would you like us to call someone…?"

Lucas droned off his responses until they took him back to his cell.

"You have a visitor," they said.

Lucas brightened as much as possible. Peyton. It had to be. Finally. He needed her faith, her guidance. He needed her voice and eyes to bring him to sanity.

He sat down at the far end of the visitor's area. It was a thick piece of plexi-glass that stood between him and freedom.

Jake came into his view like the sun peeking triumphantly through the clouds. He turned the corner, a small smirk on his face and sat opposite of the glass. He wore a finely tailored pair of dark, tweed pants and a navy button up shirt. Lucas stared, his head slightly cocked in confusion. He watched as Jake picked up the phone to speak. Jake shifted his eyes to Lucas's phone. Lucas picked it up.

"Jake…" He asked. "What are you doing here? Did Peyton send you?"

"Peyton is the least of your worries right now," he said coolly.

"What?"

"Lucas Scott. Tsk. Tsk. Arson?"

Lucas stared.

"Word travels," Jake smiled. "Im shocked. Really. Who knew you had it in you. You couldn't stand for Peyton to be away from you? So you what? Took whatever shred of independence she had left?"

"What are you talking about man? I didn't do it! Why are you here?!"

"Like I said," Jake smiled. "Word gets around."

"Where is Peyton?"

Jake chuckled. "That's what it always is, huh? Peyton. She is the end all be all for you. She does have that effect, huh? And be damned anyone who gets in the way of your great love…"

"What are you talking about? What in the hell is going on?"

Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

"Im just visiting an old friend," he said softly. "Something tells me you wont be getting in the way anymore."

Lucas stood suddenly. Ice filled is veins so swiftly it nearly pushed him back into his seat. Jake was a part of this, whatever it was.

"What did you do?" He asked slowly.

Jake's smile came easy, beautifully.

"Im just visiting an old friend," he said again before hanging up the phone.

"Jake! Jake!" Lucas pounded on the glass as Jake walked away and out of his sight and into the freedom of the outdoors that was denied to Lucas.

The guards rushed to Lucas and pulled Lucas from the glass. He was rabid, unafraid. He struggled, screamed and yelled. He reached for one of the guards batons and as he did so, another crashed down onto his head. In that moment, he saw the brightness of a white emptiness before the fullness of a dark shadow enveloped him.

* * *

Across town, Brooke fingered a crucifix at her neck as she looked on at Peyton through the long wide windows from the hospital hallway into the ICU unit.

"What have we done," she whispered to the wind.


End file.
